Hellsing: Revenge of the Night
by Reis Nailo
Summary: A challenge from a friend of mine. This takes place after my One Shot 'Cursed Blessing'. Summary inside. Incognito's about to have more than just Alucard as an enemy.


Author's Note: Hellsing does not belong to me

**Author's Note: Hellsing does not belong to me. This is a follow up to my self proclaimed 'One Shot' Cursed Blessing. After Incognitos savage attack on Hellena . . . he develops a vendetta from a nightwalker abroad.**

"" **Represents speech. 'Italics' Represents thought.**

Hellsing: Revenge of the Night

Mission One: A Lady's Request

The castle was in shambles, a young man breathed heavily while leaning on the remains of his desk. Crimson eyes glowed with a sinister light as two rivers ran down his face. The white carpet in the study was soaked in blood from his tears. The servants in the castle had done what they could to help him, but his emotions ran too high to control.

In fear and respect, they left him his space. More appropriately, they abandoned the castle grounds and the hills surrounding the Denmark Manse. Marquess Loki of Denmark had been in his study with a young female chalice while reading Edgar Allen Poe when the searing pain of his bond with his life mate was abruptly, nearly severed in two.

He knew what the feeling meant, that someone or something had attacked her and that her restorative powers weren't cutting through the damage dealt. Then the telepathic images of their bond hit him like a battering ram. It was at that moment that he saw it; her assailant's face. The bald, pointed cranium, the crazed eyes, the face piercings . . . and the grenade gun.

'_Incognito . . ._'

He'd managed to pry into his mind through her tormented soul undetected and found his name, his plot to destroy Alucard and how he'd nearly claimed Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Retreating at Hellena's insistence, he knew that her time was short. Cradled in his free arm was a soft velvet cloth dripping with blood. He stared at its contents. Her head.

She wasn't dead . . . truly dead anyway. He'd managed to feed her his life leyline via their bond to keep her going as she slowly regenerated. However, his own life was now draining. True, like Alucard, he held a numerous amount of his feed victims in hold within his being, but the damage dealt to Hellena was far more than what he was used to and the effects were tiring.

Moreover though, he could feel it. He could feel the agony she went through as she healed bit by bit. She wouldn't be conscious for some time, perhaps a month in her coffin, which he'd also managed to save from the fires that consumed her den.

Beyond that was a fury he'd only felt when he'd first been 'kissed' and brought into the folds of the undead. He knew that Alucard felt a similar anger over this arrogant monster's attempt on his master. Due to the strict rules of conduct however, Loki knew that first attempt at vengeance was his by rights. Incognito had attacked a life mate of a high ranked nightwalker who had nothing to do with his being hunted.

In his emotional torrent of outrage, he'd torn and smashed the majority of the study and the outside hallway to ruin. Gathering himself, he took his beloved's head to his bedroom by phasing through the ceiling. Placing it gently on the pillows, her eyes opened slightly; she could sense his presence leaving her. He stiffened in surprise.

"Hellena?"

'_Loki love . . .' _ her mental thoughts could reach him, though her stamina was weakening rapidly. Her conscious mind impressed him greatly. She was much more powerful than she let on . . . or she was too damn stubborn.

"Yes?"

'_If you go, then don't return until he's destroyed.'_

He'd never heard her so filled with hatred, and something inside him shivered at that revelation. A sinister smirk revealed pointed fangs as he wiped the crusted blood tears from his face with a handkerchief. A pair of swords sprouted from his floor to his hands.

"As you wish Hellena. In the meantime, rest well . . . I'll send Amanda to tend to you."

She closed her eyes and smiled before he felt their bond grow silent as she reverted back to rest. Clenching swords in each hand, he could feel his familiars wriggle at the anticipation of a kinslaying. He hadn't done something like that sense the Crusades, and he'd be a bit loathe to admit that he enjoyed a bit too much.

"Amanda!"

Within a minute a young woman sprinted into the room and bowed low before him. She wasn't just a chalice for him and Hellena, but a personal aide and most trusted confidant. Her status as a chalice – a person who willingly gave blood to his or her master vampire (who wasn't a vampire themselves) – was a high honor within the castle walls; he was a finicky eater. Her blood was especially flavorful, and it should be due to her pureblood werewolf lineage.

"Yes milord?"

"Watch over Hellena in my absence, and attend to whatever need she places before you until I return."

The wolf woman nodded silently and took a seat beside the bed. She gasped quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her. He didn't blame her; the sight was grizzly, even for their kind. He could feel her fury building.

"Milord? If I may make a mistake?"

"What would that be Amanda?"

"Decimate the cretin."

The words were soft and light, but the tone behind the fury were immense. Her lord permitted a massive smile to cross his face as he gazed at one of his swords. Licking the blade tentatively, he nodded. The weapon pulsated with eagerness and hunger.

"I shall Amanda, for your faithfulness, I shall."


End file.
